¿Cómo sabe una cereza?
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: Bueno... terminado... lamento el final R, no termina de convencerme...
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo sabe una cereza? 

Soño coa primera cereixa do verán. Doulla a ela, lévaa a boca, mírame con ollos cálidos, de pecado, mentres fai súa a carne. De repente, bícame e devólvema coa lengua. E eu marcho tocado para sempre, o oso da cereixa todo o día rolando no teclado dos dentes como unha nota musical silvestre

Sueño con la primera cereza del verano. Se la doy a ella, la lleva a la boca, me mira con ojos cálidos, mientras hace suya la carne. De repente, me besa y me la devuelve con la lengua. Y yo me voy tocado para siempre, el hueso de la cereza todo el día dando vueltas en el teclado de los dientes como una nota musical Silvestre

MANUEL RIVAS

**¿Por qué nunca hace nada? ¿Por qué no me tiene en cuenta? ¿Por qué no me quiere?**

La mente de Hermione Granger era un hervidero, sus pensamientos se sucedían rápidamente y sin descanso, todos y cada uno de ellos referidos al mismo tema: Ronald Weasley.

Por más que intento centrar su atención en los libros que tenía delante no fue capaz, razón por la cual se levantó contrariada ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado? Tantos porque y ninguna respuesta…

Miraba sus apuntes y solo veía el nombre de Ron escrito por todas partes, ojeaba una revista y todos los hombres tenían su aspecto, todo era una autentica tortura…

Hermione se estaba preparando para ser una inefable, acto que debía llevar en el más absoluto secreto, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos ni familiares tenían constancia de ello, pero ahora… era incapaz de concentrarse en esos complicadísimos exámenes, no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuese Ron.

Cogió su cazadora y se concentró para aparecerse en la madriguera, necesitaba ver a alguien que llamar amiga, necesitaba ver a Ginny

-**Hermione querida ¿Cómo estás?** - preguntó Molly Weasley recibiendola con una sonrisa y un abrazo – **ya nunca vienes a visitarnos, supongo que estaras muy ocupada estudiando.**

-**Sí** – dijo Hermione sonriendole a la señora Weasley y a modo de respuesta añadió – **la verdad es que estudio demasiado, de hecho venía a ver a Ginny un rato ¿Está en casa?**

-**Esta en su cuarto cariño** – respondió la señora Weasley de manera afable – **ya conoces el camino.**

Hermione se despidió de la mujer y subió las escaleras mecánicamente, al pasar frente al cuarto de Ron no pudo evitar girar el rostro. Siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny a la cual llamó tres veces.

-**Adelante…** -respondió una voz desde el interior.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Ginny leyendo encima de la cama

-**Vaya… me alegra ver que por lo menos cogiste alguna sana costumbre de mi.**

-**Hola…** -dijo Ginny levantándose entre sorprendida y agradada – **la verdad es que sí, leer de vez en cuando está muy bien, pero… ¿a que debo este honor? La última vez que hable contigo me dijiste que vivirías encerrada hasta que terminases esos exámenes tan importantes para la universidad muggle ¿no deberías estar estudiando?**

-La **verdad es que ahora mismo necesito ir a cualquier sitio que no sea mi casa** – respondió la aludida- **¿puedes?** – aunque su tono más que a petición sonó a súplica.

-**Yo quede con Harry y Ron dentro de una medía hora** – respondió Ginny – **quieren pasar un día muggle o algo así me dijeron ¿por qué no te vienes? Hace mucho que no os veis.**

Una parte de Hermione no quería ver al causante de su estado, pero aún así aceptó la invitación, tenía muchas ganas de estar con Harry y con Ginny y ¿por qué negarlo? Una parte de ella brincó de alegría con las palabras de Ginny.

**-¡Hermione!** – exclamo Hary abrazando a su amiga – **que alegría que hayas venido, últimamente no te vemos nada…**

-**La culpa no es solo mía…** - se defendió la chica con una sonrisa.

Desde que Harry y Ron entraron a formar parte de la liga profesional de quidditch, equiparar sus horarios se había convertido en una auténtica misión imposible.

-**Hola Hermione…** - la saludó Ron – **me gusta lo que te has hecho en el pelo, te favorece.**

-**Gracias…** -contestó la chica con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Hermione había encontrado ( o para ser mas exactos inventado) una poción alisadora permanente, sus efectos solo podían ser contrarrestados con otra poción.

Harry besó a Ginny y tras agarrarla por la cintura comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad. Ginny y Ron encontraron el Londres muggles terriblemente entraño y fascinante, iban de un lado a otro preguntando por diversas cosas , mientras Hermione y Harry contestaban a todas sus cuestiones, a pesar de que algunas eran francamente extrañas, incluso les compraron a los hermano Weasley diversas cosas como bolígrafos, patitos de goma o incluso una pequeña radio dejándolos a ambos encantados.

De pronto la vista de Hermione se dirigió a una frutería, y se acerco quedándose la bruja detenida delante del escaparate mirando al interior. Ron fue a su lado, puesto que Harry y Ginny estaban muy ocupados "demostrándose su amor" como acostumbraban a decir ellos.

**-¿Qué estas mirando?** – preguntó de pronto Ron colocando de manera suave en el hombro de su amigas.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró, le latía furiosamente en el pecho, como si intentase escapar de su lugar y temió que Ron llegara a oírlo.

Se obligo a si misma a mirarle y tras separarse un poco de él contestó de la manera más tranquila que le fue posible.

-**Las cerezas… miraba las cerezas…**

**-¿Aquello son cerezas?** – preguntó Ron señalando unos mangos.

-**No…** -dijo Hermione sonriendo – **son aquello.**

Ron pego su mejilla a la de Hermione y señalo el fruto rojo.

-**Sí** –dijo Hermione irguiéndose rápidamente- **aquello son. Te parecerá una tontería, pero en la lucha final contra Voldemort, hubo un momento en el que lo creí todo perdido y uno de los pensamientos que cruzó mi mente fue que nunca más volvería a comer cerezas. **

Por supuesto el hecho de que otro de los pensamientos fuese que iba a morir sin llegar a besarlo fue algo que la joven bruja no hizo constar.

**-¿Cómo sabe una cereza?** – preguntó Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-**No te lo podría explicar…** -dijo Hermione sorprendida por la pregunta- **si la frutería no estuviese cerrada te compraría unas pocas, lo siento.**

-**No lo sientas** –dijo Ron con una sonrisa- **no es tu culpa, ya las probaré otro día.**

**¿son cosas mías o me habla y me mira diferente?** se preguntó ella extrañada.

**-¡Hermione!** – dijo Ginny llegando a su altura de manera apresurada – **no te vas a creer contra que equipo juegan estos dos la semana que viene.**

-**Contra cual…** -dijo Hermione molesta por la interrupción pero sin dar señales de ello.

-**Contra el de Víctor Krum** – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

**-¿Víctor?** – preguntó Hermione al tiempo que se le iluminaba el rostro **– Ron… ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste?**

-**Se me olvidó** – se excuso el chico pelirrojo mirando para otro lado.

**-¿Ah sí?** – preguntó Ginny de manera mordaz puesto que no creía las palabras de su hermano – **deberías ejercitar la memoría, eres muy joven para tener pérdidas.**

Ron la miro con cara de asco y bajo la sorpresa de todos se marchó cabizbajo.

**-¿No me replica?-**preguntó Ginny de manera retórica y totalmente extrañada.

Continuará….

Bueno… este es el primer capítulo de un mini-fict (en un primer momento era un one-shout) sobre Hermione y Ron, será el único que escriba sobre esta pareja… así que a todos sus fans espero que os guste y que los disfruteis, dejadme reviews eh?

Para Rinoa porque te pusiste tan pesada que acabé haciendolo.

Atentamente

Marta Rivas

Matriarca de la familia Granger


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cómo sabe una cereza? 

El día era soleado y caluroso, por lo que Hermione y Ron se sentaron a disfrutar del cosquilleo producido por los rayos del sol en un banco. A Hermione le encantó ese momento y agradeció mentalmente a Harry y Ginny que hubiesen desaparecido temporalmente.

-**Sigo sin comprender como son capaces de hacer esto** – dijo Ron recostándose de manera cansada en el banco- **menos mal que hoy estás tú y no me quedo solo.**

**-¿Suelen desaparecer a menudo?** – preguntó Hermione saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-**Constantemente** – respondió Ron con un suspiro – **normalmente suelo ir a tomar un helado. Si he de ser sincero… bajar con ellos no es demasiado divertido, pero es lo que me toca… la verdad es que si no estás tú, me siento solo…**

**-¿Cómo lleváis el partido contra Krum?** – preguntó Hermione.

La chica realmente no quería desviar el tema, pero los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada, por lo que nada más salir esas palabras de su boca deseó no haberlas pronunciado.

-**Muy mal…** -dijo Ron abatido- **seguro que nos pegan la paliza de nuestra vida…**

-**Si pierdes me debes una comida…** -dijo Hermione para levantarle el ánimo **– y la tienes que hacer tú, no vale que recurras a tu madre, pero no te preocupes del postre, ese lo llevo yo.**

**-¿Y que pasará si gano?** – preguntó Ron levantando una ceja.

**-¿Pero no decías que ibas a perder?** – preguntó Hermione con una carcajada.

-**Pongámonos en el hipotético caso de que ganamos** – dijo Ron moviendo las manos- **¿Qué consigo yo?**

**-¿Aparte de haber vencido a Víctor Krum en una competencia directa?** – preguntó Hermione sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro. Y al ver el gesto afirmativo de Ron añadió con una pose triunfal- **Yo seré quien te haga la comida a ti y tú quien lleve el postre.**

-**Así que gane o pierda, comeré contigo…-** dijo Ron pensativo – **Mmmmm… me gusta… ahora no nos vemos casi nada…**

Ambos se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato y con el contacto de la piel de Ron, Hermione sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo

**-¡Víctor! **– exclamo Hermione lanzándose a abrazar al jugador Búlgaro y ex novio suyo - **¿Cómo estás?**

Víctor Krum estrechó a Hermione Granger en sus brazos al tiempo que respondía:

-**Estoy muy bien, pero veo que tú estás mejor. ¡Me encanta lo que te has hecho en el pelo! Estas guapísima… como siempre.**

Ron miraba la escena con cara de malas pulgas, pero no hizo ni dijo nada, había aprendido que su actitud celosa desquiciaba a Hermione y tenía que evitarla a toda costa. Había decidido emplear todas sus fuerzas para conseguir ganar, comería con Hermione y en ese momento estaba seguro de que lo haría tras vencer a Víctor Krum.

Hermione Granger era incapaz de articular palabra ¿Y porqué? El increíble dominio del juego que había demostrado Ronald Weasley la había impactado en sobremanera

-**Dios mio… no le han metido un solo gol…** -decía Hermione sin ser capaz de salir de su asombro**- las parado absolutamente todas….**

-**Incluso a hecho él 50 puntos…** - respondió Ginny igual de impresionada.

A decir verdad todo el mundo estaba impresionado con la maestría demostrada por el muchacho y mientras todo el equipo lo sacaba a hombros y entre vitores del estadio, Ron le hizo un gesto a Hermione que venía a significar "va por ti".

Visto y no visto una oleada de reporteros y maquinas fotográficas sepultaron a Hermione, miles de flashes y preguntas fueron descargadas sobre la joven a una velocidad vertiginosa dejándola totalmente desconcertada.

-**Hermione, vamos, muévete, hay que salir de aquí** – decía Ginny empujando a la chica para que reaccionara.

Pero era en vano, la señorita Granger permanecía estática, sin ni siquiera poder pronunciar una palabra, pero de pronto delante de su grada Krum como salido de la nada volando en su escoba, y sin perder un minuto dijo:

-**Vamos monta, te sacaré de aquí.**

Con un último y potente empujón, Ginny consiguió que Hermione reaccionase lo suficiente como para salir de allí y marcharse volando.

Los reporteros desilusionados se giraron hacia ginny, pero la chica ya había desaparecido.

-**Gracias Viktor…** -le dijo Hermione y a Krum cuando pisó tierra firme – **me entró el pánico, creí que estaba en el infierno…**

-**No te preocupes** – le dijo Krum con una sonrisa – **para mí ha sido todo un placer.**

La chica escuchó su nombre y se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver a Harry, Ginny y Ron corriendo hacía ella, cuando llegaron a su altura, Krum le entregó a Ron la snitch usada en el partido al tiempo que decía:

-**No puedo competir contigo…**

Y tras despedirse se perdió en el cielo.

Ron comprendió lo oculto de sus palabras y observó la snitch que brillaba intensamente con los reflejos de la luz del sol, tras lo que se volvió hacia Hermione y dijo:

-**Yo… lo siento mucho… Ginny me lo ha contado, no creí que…**

Ron dejo la frase inacabada y Hermione sonrió al tiempo que decía:

-**No es tu culpa… además Víktor me sacó de allí, la verdad es que los reporteros parecen animales en celo, es increíble… y la verdad es que el detalle de que me dedicaras el mejor partido de tu vida ha sido muy bonito.**

-**Bueno señorita Granger…** -dijo Ron con una sonrisa- **creo que usted me debe una comida.**

-**Y usted un postre señor Weasley…** -respondió Hermione.

Harry y Ginny se miraron sin entender nada de nada sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-**No me puedo creer que vayáis a comer sin nosotros…** - decía Ginny con un gesto molesto- **eso es traición…**

-**Y yo no puedo creer lo que dicen en el profeta** – dijo Hermione ignorando a la chica- **¡Ron!¡Ven aquí! Tienes que ver esto.**

La chica le tendió el periódico y el chico comenzó a leer:

**_-"Hermione Granger, una bruja dividida" Hermione Granger, ex alumna de Hogwarts y una de las piezas principales en la caida del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha sido vista en el último aprtido de Quidditch jugado por Harry Potter y ronald Weasley…_** -Ron levantó la cabeza del periódico y dijo- **¿Por qué siempre me nombran de último?**

**-Ron… sigue leyendo… **-dijo Ginny molesta por la interrupción.

-**De acuerdo… _"… en compañía de Ginny Weasley novia de Harry Potter y hermana de Ronald Weasley"_ ¿Veis? ya van dos…**

**-¡Trae!** – dijo Ginny sacándole el periódico de las manos – **ya lo leo yo_… "Por diversos sucesos ocurridos en el partido, se sabe que la señorita Granger tiene los corazones de Viktor Krum y Ronald Weasley"_** – Ginny ignoró la nueva protesta de Ron y siguió leyendo – **_"la señorita Granger ya mantuvo una relación con el jugador búlgaro a la edad de 14 años y por lo que parece no sabe a quien elegir…"_**

**_-_¡Es increíble!** –dijo Hermione apoderándose del periódico y haciéndolo trizas- **no son normales… seguramente si un día me ven haciéndole la respiración artificial a alguien publicarán que estoy intentando violarle.**

-**Relajare Hermione…** -dijo Ron – **en realidad no dice nada malo, pienso en lo que decía Rita Skeeters, ellos por lo menos te han dejado quedar como una mujer bandera, no hagas caso ¿Vale? Ahora cojamos las cosas y vayamos a comer.**

**-¿Pero no te molesta ni un poquito?** – preguntó Hermione.

**-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?** – preguntó Ron mientras subía las escaleras- **me están relacionando con una chica preciosa, ¿Qué mas quiero?**

Y dejando a Hermione helada y sonrojada entro en su habitación para recoger su mochila y cuando vio la snitch que le había dado Krum lo supo, supo que no terminaría el día sin que Hermione Granger supiese lo que él sentía.

-**Me ha encantado la comida** –dijo Ron recostándose en la hierba- **Hermione… eres una cocinera maravillosa.**

-**No seas pelota…** -dijo ella con una sonrisa- **y te recuerdo que aún me debes el postre ¿Qué has traído?**

Ron se incorporó y se puso a rebuscar en su mochila hasta que encontró una bolsa de plástico transparente.

**-¡Cerezas!** – exclamo Hermione con una sonrisa y totalmente sorprendida – **pero… ¿Cómo…?**

-**Me dijiste que te gustaban mucho…** -dijo Ron- **aunque el dependiente debió de pensar que soy tonto.**

Hermione lo miró con cara de comprender nada y el añadió encogiéndose de hombros:

-**El dinero muggle es complicado.**

Hermione rió de manera alegre y risueña para después meterse la cereza en la boca, más cuando vio a Ron coger una recordó la pregunta que le hizo el chico **"¿Cómo** **sabe una cereza?"** y sin pensarlo siquiera le agarró la mano dulcemente evitando que introdujese el fruto en su boca y dijo:

-**Tú me preguntaste como sabía una cereza, y yo te lo voy a demostrar…**

Sin decir una palabra más le besó, de la manera más tierna que se pueda imaginar, con total sentimiento.

Ron no cabía en sí, le encantaba el sabor de la cereza y adoraba el sabor de Hermione, cuando la chica se separó un poco temerosa, Ron se sacó el hueso de la boca y dijo:

-**Me encanta el sabor de la cereza, quiero otra…**

Y acercándose a Hermione la besó de nuevo. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos fue consciente del paso del tiempo a lo largo del beso, pero cuando repararon en su alrededor, el sol se ocultaba tras las laderas de las montañas y el manto de la noche hacía su aparición.

-**Será mejor que volvamos**- dijo Ron – **comienza a hacer frío.**

-**Oye Ron…, verás… -**dijo Hermione aceptando la mano que Ron le ofrecía y levantándose con su ayuda – **no quiero estropear lo que ha sucedido, pero… ¿Qué ha sido?**

**-¿A que te refieres?** – preguntó Ron extrañado

**-¿Este ha sido un caso aislado o…?** – Hermione dejó la frase inconclusa a causa de la angustia.

-**Este es nuestro principio…** -dijo Ron abrazándola.

-**Del que nunca se escribirá final** – concluyo ella sonriendo.

Y besándose de nuevo desaparecieron con la luna como único testigo

Y aquí acaba chicos y chicas. ¡Espero que os halla gustado! Si quereis hago un final especial calificación M, pero tendreis que decirmelo por Reviews y tener en cuenta que dudo mucho que vuelva a escribir nada mas sobre ellos aparte de ese epílogo.

Muchos besos a todos y gracias por vuestros REVIEWS.

Decidme si os ha gustado ¿eh?


	3. Anexo especial

Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger se encontraban tirados sobre la cama de la chica viendo una película, decidieron aprovechar que los padres de Hermione estarían en un congreso para pasar algun tiempo solos.

Ron miraba la película embelesado, aunque si le preguntases a Hermione de que iba, probablemente no sabría ni decirte el título de la película, su mente estaba demasiado agitada.

¿Qué? ¿Vemos otra? - preguntó Ron emocionado cuando la pelicula terminó– cada día me gusta más el mundo muggle...

Hermione asintió de manera distraida sin saber muy bien lo que Ron le estaba diciendo, así que cuando el chico se levantó de la cama se sorprendió.

-Entonces tengo que darle al boton que pone "reset" ¿no Hermione? - preguntó Ron delante de una torre de ordenador

La chica volvió a asentir, por lo que el chico reinició el aparato

¡Ey! - dijo sacando su varita – ¡alguien lo ha embrujado! Hace cosas raras...

Cuando Hermione comprendió que era lo que sucedía estallo en carcajadas, Ron la miró extrañado y ella se acercó al lugar.

-Lo siento Ronald... estaba distraida... enseguida lo pongo yo...

-Hermione... -dijo Ron mirándola con preocupación - ¿qué te ocurre?

La chica suspiró... desde que comenzó su relación con Ron seis meses atrás tenía una confesión que hacerle a Ron, pero lo aterraba la reacción que pudiese tener el chico.

-No es nada – dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza – tonterias mias... no te preocupes...

-Claro que me preocupo... eres lo que mas quiero en esta vida y lo que mas deseo es verte sonreir siempre... -respondió el chico cogiéndole las manos- y también sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras, que nada podrá hacer que deje de quererte.

La ya inefable no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le recorriera el rostro y decidió sacarse de encima lo que la martirizaba de una vez por todas.

-Veras Ron... quiero decirte una cosa... alomejor te parece una tonteria, pero es algo importante para mí... algo que realmente necesito contarte...

-Nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo es una tonteria – dijo Ron totalmente serio- así que por favor... pregunta lo que quieras

Él sonrió tan amablemente que la ex-prefecta supo que ese era el momento de hablar:

-Verás... llevamos ya seis meses juntos... tenemos una relación que yo creo que es sincera pero hay algo que nunca me atreví a contarte... aunque tampoco salió a colación...

-Hermione... dímelo de una vez -dijo Ron- estás comenzando a asustarme...

-No serás el primero... -contestó ella escuetamente.

-¿No seré el primer qué...?-preguntó Ron sin enterarse.

-El primer chico en mi vida, el primer chico en mi... -En ese momento la chica se cayó.

-¿En tu qué, Hermione? -insistió Ron-por favor acaba la frase.

-Cama... -dijo la chica apartando la vista.

Ron la miró extrañado, ¿tanto tiempo habían estado sin verse que se perdió el detalle de que la mujer de su vida tuvo otra relación?

-Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cúando? - preguntó Ron.

-Fue en la facultad... -dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio- casi no os veía y conocí a alguien... me parecía una persona fantástica y creí estar enamorada de verás... además... pensaba que nunca conseguiría estar contigo, así que... bueno... eso...

-¿Y porqué has esperado tanto para decírmelo? - preguntó Ron dolido.

-No sabía como ibas a reaccionar, y luego me dije que te lo diría cuando hablasemos sobre el tema... -dijo la chica- pero nunca lo hablamos... así que no pude esperar más... no decírtelo me estaba matando.

-Hermione... ¿Tú me quieres? - preguntó Ron

-¡Claro que sí! -exclamo la chica sorprendida - ¿Es que acaso lo dudabas?

-No -dijo Ron- No lo dudo, por eso mismo te lo pregunto, porque eso es lo único que me importa.

La chica se quedó callada unos momentos y levantó la vista hasta mirar a Ron a los ojos.

-Quiero más... -dijo ella sin vacilar.

-No se que te pasa hoy que no me entero de nada de lo que me dices -dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando la ex-prefecta de Gryffindor acercó sus manos a la camisa de Ron y comenzó a desabrochar el botón superior.

-Sé lo que es el sexo – dijo Hermione sin perder el contacto visual- pero no llegué a descubrir que es el amor realmente. Por eso ahora quiero que tú me lo enseñes.

Él no dijo nada, por lo que Hermione continuó desabrochando los botones de la camisa uno a uno. Por cada botón que soltaba más segura estaba de que lo que hacía era el mayor acierto de toda su vida.

Cuando la camisa estuvo abierta, la chica dirigió sus labios al pecho de Ron, recorriendo a besos los pectorales, llegó al pezón derecho y comenzó a trazar círculos con la lengua consiguiendo arrancarle a Ron un gemido casi inaudible, continuó su trayecto hacia el izquierdo y repitió la estrategia, consiguiendo que el sonido producido por Ron aumentara sus decibelios.

Tras eso empujó al chico quien cayó en la cama sin poder hacer nada, ella rápidamente se acercó y se puso encima a horcajadas, Ron no pudo más y le puso la mano en la nuca acercándola a él para besarla como nunca antes la había besado, con una pasión fuera de límites, como solo se besa a la persona que amas y en ese momento la chica se sintió la mujer mas afortunada del mundo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la camisa de Ron estuvo en el suelo, el chico se levantó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama con la chica encima y con un rápido movimiento le quitó la camiseta. Besó su cuello y lentamente fue bajando la tira izquierda del sujetador surcando el camino que quedaba libre de besos y caricias. Recorrió la espalda de Hermione lentamente con las manos hasta llegar al broche de la prenda interior, el cual desabrochó sin dificultad sorprendiéndose a si mismo, lo retiró de ese lugar que tanto estorbaba y lo lanzó lejos. Sin perder más tiempo dirigió su boca a los senos de Hermione, beso, lamió y succionó con afán, consiguiendo que la chica estallase en suspiros y gemidos ahogados, miró para su rostro levemente y la encontró con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa en el rostro y la cabeza echada hacia atrás de manera que enseñaba ese cuello que a Ron se le hacía tan apetecible cada vez que lo veía, así que sustituyó su boca por sus manos y volvió a recorrerlo de manera frenética, como si no hubiese nada más. Deslizó sus manos por las caderas de ella quien estaba deseando deshacerse de ese pantalón que tanto le estorbaba en su contacto. Hermione apretó fuertemente la espalda de Ron, para deslizar las manos hacia el pantalón del chico y desabrocharlo, pudo notar como el pene del chico luchaba por salir del poco espacio que tenia dentro de la prenda, así que se puso de pie y rápidamente tiró de Ron por sus manos para que él la acompañase. Volvió a besarle sin detener su labor de quitar los vaqueros, lo hizo con presteza y él repitió el proceso en ella, ya solo les quedaba la ropa interior por quitar, pero siguieron explorando sus cuerpos.

Hermione pensaba en todo y nada a la vez, las manos de Ron recorriendole el cuerpo era la mejor experiencia que habia tenido hasta el momento, cada vez que el chico deslizaba las yemas por sus caderas un estremecimiento le recorria el cuerpo entero, la lengua de Ron haciendo contacto con su cuerpo era totalmente el paraiso, pero aún le quedaba mucho más por probar, de modo que metió las manos en la ropa interior de él y sujetó su miembro con fuerza y ternura al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Ron se quedase sin aliento por unos segundos. No pudo evitar sonreir al ver el efecto que una simple caricia causaba en él.

Cogió la ropa interior por los bordes y se deshizo de ella, Ron por su parte, agarró la suya y la deslizó por sus piernas arrodilládose delante de ella, la chica no se dió cuenta de las intenciones de él hasta que este tenía sus labios trabajando en sus zonas más íntimas. Hermione gimió de manera escandola y dió un pequeño brinco a causa de la sorpresa, si le preguntasen que sentía en ese momento diría que felicidad absoluta, que podría morir y no le importaría. Ella tuvo que aguantarse en los hombros de él para no caer al suelo, las piernas le temblaban de manera peligrosa y Ron parecía emocionarse mas por momentos, por lo que la chica le agarró los hombros y tiró de él hacia arrriba.

Cuando estuvo de pie, volvió a empujarlo y volvieron a caer sobre la cama, de manera que Hermione abrazó el cuerpo de Ron con sus piernas e hizo que se introdujese en ella sin perder un segundo, un largo gemidos escapó de la boca de ambos para morir en la del otro mediante un beso.

Con cada entrada, ambos sentían que en cualquier momento su alma abandonaria su cuerpo, nunca habían experemimentado tanto placer junto, los gemidos del otro les provocaban más ansias por continuar lo que estaban haciendo.

Ella sintió que lo que llevaba persiguiendo desde que todo comenzó estaba por llegar, arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacía atrás dándole a Ron un lugar en el que refugiar los gemidos que no era de evitar, finalmente su interior se contrajo en un órgasmo al tiempo que gritaba el nombre de su amante como si no existiese nada más, Ron al sentir las contracciones en torno a su miembro no pudo aguantar más y también alcanzó el climax dejándose caer sobre Hermione y abrazándola fuertemente al tiempo que decia:

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, para mi y nadie más, antes, ahora y siempre...

La chica sonrió con ternura y le dió un beso en los labios para dejar la cabeza caer de nuevo en la almohada.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado Ron la miró y preguntó:

-¿Ya sabes que es el amor realmente?

Hermione puso cara de reflexión y dijo:

-Creo que sí... pero dejame probar una vez más.

Y entre risas arrastró a Ron al interior de las sabanas, pero eso amigos mios... eso es harina de otro costal.

FIN

0-0-0

Vale... ya se que me quedo mal... no hace falta que me lo digais, pero es que se me hace raro escribir sobre ellos, no se me venia ninguna idea creativa a la cabeza...

Lo siento enormemente y espero no haberos decepcionado... muchos besos


End file.
